I Can't Do This Without You
by arieshin
Summary: 'How can a person life this way' He thought to himself. He loved his job, he loved his fans, but he hated the scandals and rumors that were always made about him. This whole thing with him and Maia dating was getting out of hand. He... Well he had his eyes on someone else. Raura story. give it a shot? please read. two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first one shot, it a Raura story I hope you guess like it, please comment :)**

* * *

"Ross! Are you and Maia dating" paparazzi's were every where, Ross was tired of this.

"No. We're not" he said sternly answering a question that he has heard over 20 million times ever since "Teen Beach Movie" had been out.

"Ross, do you having any sort of feelings for her!?" Said another paparazzi. 'How can a person life this way?' He thought to himself. He loved his job, he loved his fans, but he hated the scandals and rumors that were always made about him. This whole thing with him and Maia dating was getting out of hand. For crying out loud the girl was madly in love with her BOYFRIEND. And he... Well he had his eyes on someone else.

"No, I only see her as a friend" he said again. He finally found his way to the hotel where he and his family had been staying at during their tour. He had to get to his hotel room and rest up, he was supposed to be having a Austin & Ally rehearsal the next day. He needed to sleep before taking a plan in about 3 hours.

He opened the door to his room, threw his jacket on the sofa and landed on his king sized bed. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. This was just to much. He suddenly got the temptation of wanting to text her, call her, anything that would get him to hear her sweet voice and geeky laugh.

He wanted to call her, he truly did but... He couldn't- at least not after how he treated her. They were best friend, but after all the rumors he decided that it was best to distance himself from her. He didn't want her to life the live he was living, she still had her freedom.

Soon enough, he's iPhone lit up announcing he received a message,. He stood from his bed and made his way toward the sofa he had thrown his jacket in. He picked up his phone, and found himself in shock. He read who it was from making his Heart jump from excitement and tummy doing back flips in his body. He slide his finger across the screen to unlock his phone and read her message.

'Hey, how are you? You must be tired again right? Try to get as much sleep as possible so that you don't stress yourself to much. I can't wait to see you tomorrow please take care of yourself Ross."  
-Laur

He wanted to reply to her, he just couldn't force himself to do so. He knew Laura deserved to know why he had been giving her the cold shoulder.

"I should have told her... I'm such a coward!" He screamed raising his hands to his hair and desperately pulling it out of frustration. He hated himself because he knew he was hurting her. He hurt Laura... his 'laur'

"she probably hates me now, she probably feels sorry for me!" He heard his phone ring again notifying him he had another message from her. He quickly unlocked his phone and read her text.

'Ross... I - I miss you... I want to see you... I want to talk to you... Why.. Why won't you reply'

And soon after he got another text.

'Tomorrow meet me in my dressing room, I want to tell you something, please Ross'

This time Ross didn't let anything stop him from replying to her. He hurt her enough she dissevered to know. He needed her back in his live again.  
He need his Ally back.

' Tomorrow after rehearsal, my place. Be ready Laur.' He sent her the message, almost scared of what tomorrow could bring.

'Thank you' replied Laura. He headed back to his bed and tried to get some shut eye.

"Tomorrow... I'll see you're beautiful face again Laur." He quickly said to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright cut that's a wrap guys, you're free to go"

Laura made her way to her room to gather her thing and leave with Ross.

"Hey Laura, Calum and I were going to go catch a movie wanna come?" Asked her best friend Raini.  
Laura turned to her best friend, trying to think of an excuse not to go.

"Oh thank you Raini but I think I'll just head home today." She lied, Laura wasn't really a good liar, Raini could see right through her but she let it go.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow than"

"Alright bye take care!" She waved off her friend grabbed her bag and left her dressing room. She then headed to the room next to her  
'Ross Lynch' she read. At first she hesitated but knocked anyway. She only wait 5 seconds until the door swung open. And behind it appeared a tall blonde boy.

"Hey little golden toes" she said bothering him.

"Hey, only Dez can call me that" he said joking back at her.

"Hey" she finally said shyly, before she would be giving him a big hug, and talking about their day. But now, it was different between them, they weren't the same with each other anymore. I guess one can say they were very awkward around each other.

"Hi...ahh wanna come in?"

"Um okay"

'God this is so awkward' Laura thought.

"Just give me a sec I need to put my things away." He said, weirdly enough Laura noticed that Ross hadn't met her eyes once since she got there.

"Y-yea no problem." She kept thinking about how her night was going to end either it will have a big fight or they will have a huge make up scene, and to be truthful Laura really wanted the huge make up scene.

"Okay I'm ready, lets go." Ross said breaking Laura out of her thoughts. He opened the door and waited until she pass to go out, once he did he closed his door and headed towards the studio parking lot. He quickly found his car, since he's was the last car there. He approached and open the passenger door for her.

"Thank you" she said as she went in.

"No problem" he closed the door and walked to the drivers seat. Once he was settled in he turned I'm his car and begin to head out.

"Have you- heard R5s new album?"  
He asked awkwardly. How could she not have heard it? She waited weeks for it to be out, she had to stop herself from even going on YouTube and hear it earlier than expected. She turned to him and said,  
"I did" not only did she hear it, she had pre-order the CD, she hit the closest shopping mall to get her copy once it was out.

"What'd you think?" He asked.

"I liked it" 'liar you loved it' she thought to herself.

"Oh, what was your favorite song?" Curiosity was killing him.

"I like all the songs but.." She stopped have way, causing Ross to go crazy.

"But?" He asked

"But..." She continued, " there was a song that really spoke to me... I really liked that song... "If I Can't Be With You"" she finally said.

Ross's mind went blank for a few second, it was that song, his song, his favorite song.

"W-Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the way you sing it, I felt so much emotion, just from hearing you sing it... And it kind of reminds me of Austin missing Ally"

*Bam* Ross felt his heart drop to his stomach, he couldn't believe she had caught on so fast. She had gotten why he loved that song so much.

"Then... I went to one of your concerts, one where Rydel and Riker invited me to, I heard you sing that song, it was as if you were feeling everything you said in that song"

"Wait, you went to one of our concerts?"

"Yea"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't think you would have replied"  
*bam* again his heart sunk in deeper.

" oh I see... That's my favorite song too" he muttered quietly.

"I know... I found out two days ago, Vanessa made watch some of your interviews, by the way how did you break that chair?"

He laugh silently at her last comment.

"Long story, we're here" he said pulling up to his drive way.

Laura begin to open her door, but Ross stopped her telling her to wait. She saw he unbuckle his seat belt, opening his door and running towards Laura's door opening it for her.

" Thanks" she muttered as she left his car. They headed to the front door and waited as Ross unlocked the door.

Once he did Laura noticed that all the lights were off, Ross flicked them on and made his way to the living room.

"where's everyone?" she asked

" Oh right, they all stayed back, they were tired after our last concert yesterday, they should be back Monday" responded the tall boy.

" So you haven't slept since you got back in L.A?"

" Nope"

" Then I should go, you need to rest, you haven't slept one bit" she said standing up from the living room couch grabbing her things, until she felt Ross' hand in hers.

"Laura no, I'm determined to fix the damage I've done." he said in a dead serious tone, making Laura take her sit again.

he continued, " Look Laura, I messed up really bad, I've been a complete ass hole, and you don't deserve to feel so much pain because of me"

" Ross... why did you ignore me..."

"because.." he said " because I was scared, all those people, they would hunt you down just to get very bit of information of our... our status relationship." he said looking down.

" I was afraid you would hate me for taking away your freedom. I know how it feels to be put under the pressure of being watch by everyone, one wrong move, one wrong word, and bam! you're done! I didn't want that for you Laur" he said now looking at her.

" Ross..."

" I mean I could handle it, if it was for you I could endure anything Laur, I could take all those comments of secretly being in a relationship Maia, I could take having those nasty reporters around me everyday, I could take hiding my feeling just to keep you away from my shitty life style. Anyth-"

"Ross shut up!" he was stopped by the small broken hearted girl seating in front of him

"you're an idiot you know that?" she said right before he felt Laura's soft lips on his.

Sure Ross had kissed Laura before but that was when he was acting as Austin and she as Ally, now it was different, he could feel his heart racing, and almost jumping out of his chest. The kiss was sweet and soft. Her lips fit perfectly on his, and he loved kissing her, it was like he had waited his whole life to be kissed by her this way.

They begin to pull away, do to the lack of air.

" Ross, I love you, don't you ever ever ever, decide this kinds of thing's by yourself you got that? it goes both ways here. If it's for you Ross, I can endure anything, I can't do this with out you" she said.

"but Laura-"

"I don't want to hear it "

" Laura, I won't do that ever ever ever again, because I'm most ultimately unconditionally in love with you miss Laura Marie Marano"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! but just to clarify something you have not feelings towards Maia what so ever right?"

" How could have feeling's for her when you're mine" he said smiling at the brunette girl

" Oh so I'm yours now?" she said teasing her.

"Fine, Laura Marie Marano will you please be my girlfriend?" he said with a pouting face.

" hmm I don't know? I'll think about it" she joked.

" ohhh come one Laur!" he begged

" Hmm okay since you begged" she said

Ross leaned for another kiss.

" I love you Laura"

" I love you too Ross Shor Lynch"

* * *

"Ross! Ross! is it true you and Laura Marano are dating now!?" he was getting out his limo and soon and expected Ross was being attached by the media, but this time he enjoyed the questions that were asked.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask her" he said with a smile on his face as he turned to his limo where he waited for her to get out of the car and walked towards Ross.

"Laura they just asked me if I'm dating you? you wanna answer this once?" he said winking at her.

" Well I just got out his limo, so does that answer your question?" she smirked, and begin to walk away hand in hand with Ross.

" You know Laur, I love you" said the tall blonde boy

"I know" she said with a wide smile on her face.

-End-

**Hey, So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, I'm sorry for any errors.**

**p.s I adore Maia, no hate what so ever **


End file.
